


Tick-Tock

by Detroitbydark



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hevie - Freeform, Neverland, Pets, Sea3, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroitbydark/pseuds/Detroitbydark
Summary: For most princess' a pet with feathers or hooves was the chosen companion but Evie had always been a little different.





	Tick-Tock

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is partly inspired by Katie Herzig's song Forevermore. I was in the mood to write the fluffiest of fluffs and this is what ya'll get!

It started in Neverland, as all the best things do...

The day was crisp and while the early Spring sun shone bright along the sandy shore of the creek the bite of the wind still hinted that winter may not have entirely left the lands. Having stolen away from the _Lost Revenge_ for a little bit of R &R Evie laid a ragged blanket on the ground a few paces from the waters edge. The well worn blues and reds of the fabric added a pop of color to the green landscape. She pulled her cloak around her more tightly as she curled her legs underneath he body. It had taken a while to find the perfect patch of sunlight along Crocodile Creek but now that she had found it she was as content as a kitten to bask in it's glory.  Her bag lay behind her filled with a few snacks and her sketching supplies, it's brass buttons caught the light flashing like twinkling stars. She thumbed lazily through the volume of faye lore she'd found a few days before in the village junk shop. 

 Looter's Cove was the small village nestled inside the much larger Pirate's Cove along Neverland's southwestern boundaries. It was a hard scrabble place, pieced together like a patchwork quilt. Parts of wrecked ships and pieces of old sails became doors and curtains. Conch shells became makeshift oil lanterns that cast an eerie glow on the coves rowdy streets. One home had even used the frame work of an old schooner as makeshift roofing trusses, when approached from the right angle it had appeared Poseidon himself had set the old vessel on it's head in the middle of town. The village was a safe harbor for pirates and villains that sailed the seven seas and beyond. The village as a whole was lorded over be the Infamous James Hook and the _Jolly Roger_ called it her home port.   Evie had never seen such a place in all her life. Everything she laid eyes on was strange and delightful, most certainly not the reaction a _proper_ princess should have but Evie had stopped thinking of herself as a proper princess after she'd joined the crew of the _Lost Revenge._

A chance encounter had sparked an awkward friendship with the ships Captain, Uma. Evie had overtime to gain Uma's trust and prove her loyalty, not only to her but to the crew as well. She worked hard to make herself invaluable with the skills she had. She'd used her inherited ability to craft potions (and occasionally poisons when the situation called for it) that were used to treat the everyday maladies and injuries of those aboard. She mended clothes and sails alike, occasionally using her skills with a needle to sew a crew mate back together.  It had taken blood, sweat, and tears but it had eventually paid off when Uma had requested Evie swear fealty to her. Evie did it happily with her own blood, the scar that lined her hand still made her chest swell with pride. 

The Revenge had taken shelter in Pirate's Cove a little over a week prior as a long line of storms has thrashed and slashed the sails leaving them in desperate need of repair and the crew in need of a break. Of course, an extended stay in the Cove required a tribute be paid to the Infamous Hook which was why Evie found herself out exploring. Uma's First Mate, Harry, was the only son of the feared Captain but also a bit of the black sheep of the family. She had  an attraction and more than a few mixed feelings on the First-Mate and wasn't ready to explore where they might lead her just yet. Today Uma would meet the Captain and pay tribute with Harry in tow and Evie had decided she'd had enough excitement lately without the inevitable fireworks that would take place when father and son saw one another. . 

Time passed at a leisurely pass and Evie lost herself in the fairy tales, while she'd stopped dreaming of princes and castles, she had never stopped hoping for happy endings. Her stomach growled and she glanced at the suns position in the sky. It would be time to head back to the ship shortly if she was going to get dinner before it was gone but she still had a couple moments. She reached back for her bag, she'd brought an apple to keep the hunger at bay and now seemed to be the perfect time for it. Her hand found nothing but empty air. Turning slightly saw the brown leather bag laying a few feet from where she thought she'd set it,  "How'd you get over-" she stopped suddenly as the bag moved. She held stone still and the bag twitched. Slowly, she moved to her knee and began a tentative crawl toward her pack. The sound of ripping seams caused her to holler out in frustration grabbing the bag by it's leather straps and upending it onto the ground "I just patched the damn thing!" she shrieked in frustration. Her apple fell to the ground before rolling into the creek with a 'plop', a sketch book, some pencils, and a few bracelets fell out as well. Nothing was much amiss except for the small creature the hung from one of the pretty brass buttons.

Evie stared in disbelief. It was a baby crocodile, or at least it appeared like one. The little creature was made entirely of bits and bobs of metal scrap! She put her hand underneath the wee thing and shook the bag til it's little teeth let loose and he feel into her waiting palm. The odd little creature made to bite at her finger but she thumped him with a thumb on his tiny snout. "No!" she chastised, "No, bite!" The little beastie looked at her oddly, turning it's head from side to side. She cooed at the confused little look it was giving her.

"Oh, isn't that a good little boy?" She asked. "Isn't it nice not to bite?". She wasn't sure if it was a boy but the creature didn't seem to object so she went with it. She scratched under it's neck with her pinky and the little mechanical monster closed it's eyes contentedly.  "Now, little one, what were you doing with my bag?" She sunk back to her blanket with the little bit still in hand. It watched her for a moment before it began looking at the bags spilled contents on the ground. It's eyes seemed to light up when it saw the bracelets on the ground. Before she had time to think he was making a great leap to the ground. He moved quick, his little legs ticking as he went. He reached the first bracelet and greedily began snapping at it. His jagged little teeth made quick work of snapping the thin metal. "Hey?! That's mine!" She snatched up the remaining two as he finished the first. His little legs pushed him up trying to snatch them out of her hand.

Evie watched curiously as he jumped and snapped. He was a piece of art. His little joints were articulated with tiny cogs that reminded her of the ones she'd seen in men's pocket watches, the ridge of his spine appeared to be the remains of a delicate silver chain. It sparkled prettily in the light when he twisted and turned.  When he arched into the air again she noticed the familiar weave of chain mail along his belly. It seemed he finally tired of the acrobatics and sat down. His little eyes narrowed at her. "Are you hungry?" She asked. To her shock it nodded, little steel tongue lolling from the side of it's mouth. "And you want my bracelet?" She swore a hopeful look crossed the tiny features, eyes going wide. Evie glanced at the bracelets in her hand with a sigh. She wasn't _that_ attached to them. She handed him the the second and watched how he rolled on the his back chomping and chewing at the band until it was no more. The third and final one was demolished in much the same way. He continued to lay on his back looking quite content with himself. Evie stroked the gentle ridges of the chain mail and watched as his little eyes drifted shut. The sound of a bell ringing in the distance caught her attention. If she wasn't wrong it was the _Revenge's_ calling all her little chickies to roost.  Evie sighed, rising to her feet and beginning to pack her belongings up. As the sun sunk lower in the sky the chill of the wind began to make itself known to her more. Her cloak wasn't doing nearly as well as it had when the sun had still been shining. With everything packed she turned to leave finding the little clock-work croc staring up at her. "I've gotta go home now little guy. You should too." she stepped over it and began making her way back towards Looters Cove where she'd hail a row boat back to the moored ship. The sound of tiny metal limbs clamored behind her. She turned around the find her little friend scurrying after her. She waved her hands at him "Shoo. Go on now." she urged, "Go back to your Mummy." The little creature hung it's head.

"Don't you have a Mummy?" She watched as it's little neck pivoted from the left to right, "That is so sad." she murmured as another wind blew, chilling her to the bone. It was in that moment that she knew what she had to do.

* * *

 Gil had been searching for Evie since she'd missed dinner. He knew she'd spent the afternoon on the mainland and was worried that she hadn't caught the last boat back to the ship for the night. He didn't like the idea of her fending for herself in town after dark. He moved down into the crew quarters and found the door that led to her bunk and makeshift potions lab.  He knocked once and heard a rash of whispers. He knocked again and waited. He was ready to knock a third time when the door opened ever so slightly and Evie's face peaked around the solid wooden door. "Oh Gil! It's just you." She sounded relieved. It was odd but he didn't have much time before she was hauling him into her room by his shirt and slamming the door shut behind him. Very strange.

"You missed dinner. I didn't want you to go hungry" he explained holding up a crust of bread and a lidded mug of soup.  She took both from him with a smile and set them down on her desk. She ignored his offerings than but the giddy smile never left her face as her eyes darted around the room. "Are you ok, E? Youre acting real funny?" She giggled nervously. 

"I found the most amazing thing down by Crocodile Creek today-"

"Evie, you know youre not supposed to be down there. Harry says it's not safe."

"Stuff what Harry says!" She snarked back, "If he can't give me an order to my face than I don't have to listen." Gil rolled his eyes. Harry and Evie had an odd dynamic since she'd sworn on to the crew. Harry stared at her from a far and Evie pretended like she didn't notice. "E, that's not how this works. That's not how any of this works." He sighed as she shrugged her shoulders. 

"Like I was saying though, I found the most fabulous thing. Wanna see it?" she looked like a child on Christmas. It piqued his curiosity a bit. "Alright, I'll bite. What did you find?" Evie dragged him over to her dresser. An old cigar box sat open on her dresser, she'd lined it with a few of the scarves from her extensive collection. Laying among the red and blue fabric was a little metal statue of crocodile. It was cool and all but he didn't know if it warranted her gushing. She looked to him and than back down to the box. She used a finger to poke the statue and to his surprise the thing uncurled appearing to stretch before looking up at Evie with large open eyes. Gil didn't know what to say so he went with the obvious. "What is _THAT_!"

"I don't know!" Evie said with an excited squeal, "But isn't he the cutest thing ever!" Gil looked at her questioningly.

"I'm not sure I'd call it cute-" than the little mechanical contraption yawned and Gil had to concede with a smile of his own, "Yeah, ok. It's pretty dang cute. But what is it doing here? Uma and Harry are gonna have a fit." Evie's smile faltered and she looked at him seriously. "You can't tell them." He watched her affectionately stroke the creature as it drifted off to sleep, "I'm going to be his Mummy now." Gil choked a little and Evie glared and he put up his hands placating. "He's so tiny and he doesn't have anyone to take care of him. I'm going to do it." There was steel in her voice when she said it. Gil rubbed at the back of his neck. 

"So what are you going to call it." There was no use arguing with her when she got like this. He'd learned long ago how stubborn she could be. "He looks kind of like a Clyde." he added helpfully. Evie snorted in disgust. 

"He is most certainly not a 'Clyde'. I think I'm going to call him... Klaus." She said scooping the sleeping machination in to the the palm of her hand. It picked it's head up once and than nuzzled down against the leather of her finger less glove. A quiet "Eee!" escaped her lips. Gil smiled as he realized how much trouble this was going to be.

* * *

 Gil stayed true to his word, he didn't tell another soul about Klaus. Really, he'd always been good at keeping secrets when he knew it was, in fact, a secret. He found the relationship between his friend and the little steam-punk monster rather adorable. Evie doted on the little beast, going above and beyond to provide for her "baby". One dresser drawer had been completely cleaned out and a small habitat had been set up. She'd sewn a tiny little puff of a bed and matching blankets. He had wee little toys to play with and tiny ceramic bowls for his food and water.  A broken shard of a much larger mirror had been painstakingly crafted into a tiny reporduction mirror so he could see himself. Her crowning achievement as mechanical Mama had been the tiny collar she'd fashioned from a scrap of midnight blue velvet. The tiny tag engraved with a scripty 'K' was once one of the enameled apples she'd worn on her own self. Klaus wore it around with such an air of dignity it was hard to believe he didn't have a little bit of royalty interspersed among his cogs. 

The biggest issue they'd come across early on was keeping the little guy fed. It had taken them a while to figure out what the little creature had required by way of food. They'd offered him scraps of meat, leftovers from various meals, fruits, vegetables, sweets. Nothing seemed to entice the little critter. Finally, Evie had thought back to her first encounter and had remembered her bracelets. Gil had given her a funny look when she'd asked for any scraps of metal he may have. His pockets were empty minus a tangle of fishing line and a few pretty stones he'd collected on his trips ashore. Evie had dove into her bag, finally coming up with a few battered coins and a loose brass button. She'd dropped them experimentally into Klaus' bowl and gave it a little rattle. Klaus had descended in seconds and had snapped every offering up with gusto. She searched around the room for other miscellaneous brick-a-brack to feed her charge. He snapped up an old thimble and a broken zipper before deciding he was full and curling up for a nap.

After that it became a bit of a game they played, trying to find food for Evie's baby clockodile, trying to find metal bits and bobs. Luckily he didn't seem to need food often, maybe only one solid meal every four to five days. Unfortunately, he grew bigger with each feeding. It seemed that the old adage "you are what you eat" was quite literally the case with Klaus. small rounded edges of coins popped up along his back like tiny protective scales along either side of his spine which, in itself, now looked surprisingly like a zipper.  It was a fascinating development and both Gil and Evie took to salvaging the most interesting pieces of scrap they could find. Of course in port they'd been able to find plenty of interesting scrap but once they'd left the Cove things had become a little more challenging. As the months past Klaus grew and so did his appetite. He'd grown large,r the size of a small terrier by this point, and though he was still eating once a week his portions had grown with his body.  Surprisingly they'd managed to keep him a secret but the little beast had been finding ways to escape from his quarters surprising both Evie and Gil with his ingenuity. GIl supposed the little guy missed his jaunts around the ship tucked safely into his Mummy's pocket or bag. He wasn't sure how much longer they'd be able to keep him a secret but Evie remained adamant that the couldn't tell anyone. When the flat ware started to go missing and the little beasties claws started looking like the prongs of a fork he was pretty sure the gig was up.

* * *

 

Harry had been looking every where for his blasted hook. They'd pulled into one of Auradon's busier ports the day before and he wanted to explore a bit. See if he could maybe find a shiny gift or two. The thought of leaving the hook on the ship never crossed his mind, he had an image to uphold! Now, here he was trying to disembark and the damned thing was missing! He'd let it out of his sight for one minute earlier in the day and the damn thing had grown legs and wandered off. He'd searched the decks from stem to stern and hadn't seen glisten or glint of it. It made his fingers itchy not having it and he'd had to shove his hand into his pocket to control the need to fidget. He was on his way to Gil's quarters to see if his best mate had it when a noise from Evie's room caught his attention. Evie! His heart sped up at just the thought of her. The woman fascinated him to no ends. She was a bonnie lass, with her sapphire hair and crimson lips. She was sin incarnate sent from above to tempt the poor lads. She stared in more than a few of the pirate's dreams. Unfortunately,  she didn't seem to think much of him. All their conversations ended in sass and snark. He wasn't complaining, o'course as she had a sharp tongue and their verbal sparring was a highlight of many a'day for him.  He'd move her past it at some point. There was only so long she could deny his charms, right?

He came to a stop in front of her door, listening again to the conversation she was having.

"Don't be a bad boy." The pout in her voice sounding clearly through the wood.  _"_ You know I would do just about anything for you. Why do you have to go and thieve from the crew?" Harry's ears perked at 'thieve'.

"Klaus, come on. I'm not playing anymore." 

 _Klaus?_ Harry rattled off the names, given and otherwise, of his crew. Not one of them went by Klaus. Here Evie was with not only an unknown man in her room but one that was stealing from his crew. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. Why of all the-

"Come to Mummy." She purred and Harry felt his heart drop to his stomach. He heard a small commotion than the sound of bouncing bed springs, "Baby, we can't stay in bed all day!" Harry's blood was beginning to boil. "Stop that! It tickles!" 

He'd heard more than enough. Without to-do he wrenched the door open, letting it slam into the wall with a loud bang. Evie screamed in fright. His eyes darted around looking for her partner in crime. There was fear in her eyes.  _Serves her right for bringing strange men on te me ship._  He was about to tell her as much when he felt a sharp bite against his shin. His eyes widened in surprise and Evie watched in horror as he looked down. Attached to his leg right below where his boot began there was a shiny, metal... _crocodile_?

His voice was pitched an octave higher as he began to shack his leg wildly. He looked from Evie to the mechanical nightmare and back, "What in the Seven Seas is  _that!"_  

Evie ignored his question, "Stop kicking at him! You'll hurt the poor dear!" She crouched down next to the 'poor dear' and began cooing and murmuring to it. "Come on little Klausy. Let the mean, nasty pirate go. He wasn't going to hurt Mommy." To Harry's dismay the wee demon's teeth clamped down harder, giving a firm shake with his head. Evie tried a different tactic than. "No, no, no! Bad Klaus! That's a bad clockodile!" She rumbled sternly. To his surprise the creature let go and crawled over to her waiting lap. It looked back at him with what appeared to be a toothy smile. The little blighter was smirking at him!

"I'm bleeding!" he yelped looking at the small red pin pricks begining to ooze, "That  _thing_ made me bleed, Princess!" Evie glared at him from her position on the floor every bit the high born royalty she was. 

"It's not Klaus' fault that you barged in here like a....a...scoundrel!" She scratched the smug little beast chin, "He was just trying to protect me!" Harry sputtered a little. He was getting ready to inform her that, as First Mate, he had the authority to go wherever he wanted (save for the Captain's quarters) whenever he wanted but a small glint of metal caught his eye underneath her bed. 

"Is that me hook?" He asked quietly. A pink blush blossomed high on Evie's cheeks as she suddenly lost some of her imperious posture. "Princess, is that. My. Hook?" he asked again slowly. The beast, Klaus, seemed to understand what he was getting at and shot over to the hook, taking it in his mouth. A small grinding growl, left his throat. 

"Well you see..." she trailed off as he stalked toward the thieving creature who lept out of reach just as Harry bent to snatch his hook back. "...He was really hungry and I lost track of him for a just a little bit."

"Are ye telling me he want's te eat my hook?!" Evie nodded, slightly embarrassed as she darted forward snatching her charge up. It took her a moment but she finally pried the hook from Klaus' tiny jaws and handed it back to the waiting pirate. His eyes shot up to the ceiling, "Just wait til Uma hears about this!" Evie sucked in a sharp breath. 

"No Harry! You can't tell Uma. She'll make me get rid of him! He'll be all alone, he needs me!" She rose to her feet placing Klaus on her bed, "I'll do anything. Just don't tell Uma yet." A wicked smirk crossed the pirates face then. "Anything?" he asked. Before Evie had time to clarify her previous statement he was talking again. Klaus' head shot back and forth as he watched the two.

"I want a date." Evie looked bewildered so he continued, "A right proper date, I pick ye up at yer door. Maybe I have a flower for ye, maybe I don't. Ye wear one of those pretty dresses ye've got and I get to feel like cock o'the walk with ye on my arm."  He took two steps closer, "What do ye say, princess?"

"Why?" Harry's smirk faltered.

"What do ye mean 'why'?" he asked incredulously. Evie shook her head as if clearing cob webs. "Why would you want to take me out on a date?"

"Princes, I've been trying te get yer attention for weeks! Don't tell me ye had no clue?" Evie stared mutely, "Really, Princess?" The pink was creeping back up on her cheeks. Had she really not known he'd been flirting with her?

"You know you didn't have to blackmail me into it?" She smiled shyly at him. Harry smirked, "Pirate." he stated as if answering her question. "So we have an accord, than?" He added, needing to clarify.  Klaus had grown tired of the whole ordeal and had curled up on Evie's pillow to take a rest. Evie nodded quietly the same smile gracing her pretty features. Harry's grin only grew wider. "Ok than. Good. I'll pick ye up tomorrow 'round lunch." He said slowly backing out of her room. By the time he closed the door he'd almost completely forgotten about her strange pet, the twenty questions he had about him, and the wee bite to shin. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was only supposed to hint at Hevie BUT i'm trash for these two and it happened. I'm not entirely sure I'm happy with where I've left off but it'll do for now. I hope ya'll enjoy something a little more fluffy than what's been coming out of my head lately. If you like it let me know! Any ideas you'd like to see done? Let me know those as well. Feed your author's!


End file.
